Unknown Bonding - Edward POV
by satakshipari
Summary: Isabella Swan- daughter of chief swan of forks gets promoted into 11th grade, where she met Edward Cullen. She talks to everybody, is kind,beautiful, innocent and shy. But the problem is - she avoids Edward at all cost. Travel with Edward Cullen on a Journey where he bonded with Bella with an Unknown Bonding. Read it. Better summary inside. It's E&B only.


**A/N : Buano Cena! ( Hello everyone!). This is in Edward Point of view. First I thought I shouldn't do it but then I thought.."**_**It's only fair if he got to tell his own story..**_**" so I did it. I had made it separate because I don't want to mess it up with Bella's story. I hope you like it..*Smile***

**Edward: Why me?**

**Me: *frown* What do you mean?**

**Edward: * roll his eyes" I mean why you tell this story by my POV. Bella was doing that.* Get lost in his thought.***

*** Wave my hands in front of his face.***

**Me: Hey! **

**Edward: * shook his head furiously" Oh! yeah! sorry. Where was I?**

**Me: * Giggling* That's why I'm doing it.**

**Edward cocked his head at one side as his green eyes twinkled in amusement.**

**Edward: Thanks!.**

**Me: * Laugh* Oh! cut it out. * waves my hand dismissively***

**Edward : * smiles* No really! **

**Me: * roll my eyes* Yeah, yeah.**

**Edward: * chuckled* You're soo cute. I hope you get someone.**

*** He ruffled my hair and I scowled up at him.**

**Me: Someone like you.**

**Edward: * smirked* Yeah! and you will get **_**someone like me**_**. Don't worry.**

**Me : * Bouncing in my chair* Yayyy!**

**Edward nodded towards you and I looked at you.**

**Edward: Have fun.**

**Me: * smiling*Off you go, guys…. *wink***

**8-*-*-*-*-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-*-*-*-*-8**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Twilight**_**. Stephenie Mayer does.. But Few are mine..*hehehee***

* * *

** Chapter - Fascination **

**EPOV**

I did my morning rituals and get ready for the school. I was ecstatic about this year. I don't know why but I just do. Sometimes don't you get too much happy or excited for no reasons in particular for a _simple_ thing. You felt as if you can conquered the world. That's how I felt, extremely happy for no reason.

Well, there _i_s a reason. I have got promoted into upper grade. I'm in senior class now.

Anyway, I packed my bag and get downstairs, only to see my brother, Emmet, scarfing down his food and Alice who was perched up on the dinning table, reading today's Fashion magazine. They both looked up as I round the table and grabbed an Apple before settling down beside Emmet.

" Howdy, smarty bro! " It was Alice who commented. I waved my hand above my hair to reciprocate the greeting while chewing on my Apple.

" Yo, ED! " And it was Emmet who touched his shoulder with mine and I raised my brow at him as we both shared our fist punch.

" So, ready for our New session, Edward?" Alice come up to me as she begin to comb through my messy hair. I shrugged at her. She sighed and let go of my hair.

" Only heavens knows how to tame your hair, Edward." she huffed and sat down next to me. I chuckled at her.

" Hmm.. Maybe s_omeone _ could do that for him." Emmet said suggestively. Alice frowned as i rolled my eyes at him.

" Who? OH! Don't tell me Tanya could do that. It would be hilarious." Alice snickered as Emmet mimicked her voice.

" _Aw! c'mon, ED! It won't be that painful. I promi_se!. _Don't you Tru_s_t me?" _ Emmet ended with her so called- Adorable pout which always looks as if someone had stick a chewing gum on her lips. We all burst out laughing.

" Where's the punch? I want to hear the joke too." We all turned to find our mom-Esme, the wife of Carlisle Cullen, leaning against the kitchen door frame.

" Good mooring, children. Impatient for our New session, aren't we kids?" she said as she round the corner and we all greet her with a group hug.

" Yes, mom. It would be a blast." Emmet said as he made a gesture of an explosion. Mom shook her head at him and leaned down slightly to peck at Alice cheek and run a hand through my hair.

" Well, just enjoy your classes but-" she stop as we all cut her off.

" Be careful." said I.

"Don't do anything reckless" said Emmet

"Obey your teachers" sang Alice

" Focus on your study" said I.

" Keep calm and help the needy ones" said Alice.

" And Don't do any explosion" said Emmet. We all turned to look at him , shocked. He did a double take and then comment.

" What? Just kidding people." We all burst out in laughter. Alice phone rang and she talk for a minute before she hang up.

"Let's go, brothers. Jasper is arriving." Alice said in her sing song voice and we both followed her out of the house. Japer: Alice childhood best friend and now her boyfriend. Mom and dad had approved of them, since we all know that Jasper is a good guy and I know that He loves her as deeply as she does. I don't understand this, thought Alice kept on telling me that I will experience this all and that to very soon. But I just shook my head at her whenever she broached this subject. I know that this is not going to happened.

Anyway, it took ten minutes to reach the school. We all parked our cars in our spot and neared the school office to get our schedules.

As soon as we get our schedules after Emmet cracking some useless jokes and Alice throwing warning glances at the receptionist who was far more noticing her and giving me flirty look. We compared our schedules with each other.

" I've got Bio, Web Technology, chemistry, maths and English" Alice rolled up her schedule and put it away in her bag, happily.

"Someone is happy" Emmet said as we noticed her bouncing on the spot. she just shrugged nonchalantly.

"Don't know. Just feels like it." she shrugged again but she throw a sly glance at me. But before I could question her, she urged us to read out our schedules.

" I've got English, Web Technology, Political science, History and sociology." He finished his and they both turned to me. I looked down and read.

Edward Cullen

Class Schedules

8 a.m-9a.m = English

9a.m-10a.m = Web Technology

10 a.m-11a.m = Political science

11a.m-12 :00 = Break

12 p.m — 1p.m = History

1p.m — 2p.m = Sociology

I looked up to saw both of them grinning. For Emmet, I can understand because we have got same class but Alice smiling so widely, it confused as well made me suspicious.

Just then the receptionist came and said that there are some errors in the Emmet document, which he need to clarify. He shrugged and walked away, muttering a " see you all later" to us.

I turned around and throw my arms across my chest with my raised brow.

" . I was smiling because I felt a change is coming to your life, Edward." Alice said in a cheery voice and I groaned in frustration.

" Please. Not _again_ Alice!" I exclaimed as I turned around and walked out of the office with her trailing behind me. I held the door of the office open and she bounced out of the office while talking in her top speed.

" Oh! _c'mon_ Edward. Don't be a buzz killer. I just can feel the change in the air around you. Nothing will be the same from today onwards. You will see."

" And what I will see, Alice?" I asked her sarcastically as I maneuvered my way inside the school campus.

" The love of your life." He words made me stop dead in my tracks. I turned around, stare her for a second before I burst out in laughter.

" Laugh while you can. But you won't be the same after you will see her." She smirk at me as I chocked.

" Sure , Sure" I said between my chuckles as I round the last corner. But before entering the class, I looked back and saw her holding her hand in a gesture of a good luck and with a flying kiss in my direction, she was off.

I shooked my head at her childlessness and enter in the class, only to be greeted by my old friends. After few minutes, the class begin to fill as I watched. But what caught my attention was a laugh. A infectious laugh of a girl. I looked up to saw a girl was waving behind her without looking back.

So beautiful. So innocent. So cute. These words reel in my mind as I continue to stare at her.

She looked around the class and rolled her eyes. I too swept a look and It was then I understand why did she did that. I read her lips as it forms

"Show off." I chuckled at her analysis. She was right, indeed. Everyone was here, in fact was showing off. I watched her as she made her way down the lane of the fourth row, directly next to my seat, gently placed her bag on the seat and put down her head on her arms as she sat.

And unthinkingly, before I could stop, the words flew out of my mouth without my permission.

" Are you in this section?" Of course, she is, you stupid. I thought to myself. But before I could do anything, she raised her head very deliberately and looked in to my eyes.

Innocent eyes widened as soon as they met my green ones. I felt unreasonably relaxed for no reason but just looking in her Innocent chocolate brown ones, I felt peaceful.

I felt myself smiling because I felt happy for no reason.

But quickly she looked away from me and nodded her head, an answer to my question. I wanted to know what's her name but Peter called on me and I unwillingly , turned my back to her. I noticed Angelia entered in the class with Kiara beside her and she waved at me enthusiastically, which I reciprocate. I saw her looking around in the class and then she spotted the girl, who was sitting beside my bench. They both beckoned her to join them. she get up and marched up to them , who were making their way to the rows who were near to the windows. They all stashed their bags on their respective seats and she sat behind them, all alone.

I don't know but I didn't like that. Why couldn't she sat with one of them?

But my thoughts get interrupted as I saw Kiara get up and come to stand by her bench.

" Again?" I heard her voice faintly and hugged her. Her voice was soft yet girlish but it wasn't that high-pitch that the girls used to have. It was soft and low. Suddenly as if she could felt my gaze on her, she looked up at me and met my eyes. But as suddenly as she had looked at me, she averted her eyes and looked by her side, at Angelia.

"I told her soo." Angelia mouthed to her and she raised her left brow at her. she bent forward slightly and started saying something in her Friend's ear. I was confused as to why is she doing this thing but after a few minutes or so her friend poke her in her ribs and I heard the most charming giggle from her. But that didn't make her stop murmuring in her ear. Then her friend chuckled and looked up at her and said something to her whilst smiling at her. she smiled back and take out a handkerchief from her coat pocket and offer it her.

"Well,both, it is." I heard her soft voice as I saw her wiped out a tear from Kiara's blotchy cheeks as it had escaped from her praying fingers.

Kind. I thought as I continue to stare at this girl in amazement. Never in my life had I saw someone as kind as her. I mean,_c'mon_, nowadays, no one cares of what you been through and what the heck is going in your life. If you tell your problems to even with your friends, they would just listen and then just brush it off because it doesn't matters to them. But as I see her now, I could tell that she genuinely cares for her friend. There is nothing fake is there in her profile. And I can even bet that she can't even tell a single lie to save her life.

My thoughts get interrupted when I saw Tanya out in the corridor, waving at me and I wink at her but just then the bell rang and Mike pushed on my shoulder and telling me to get settled in my seat.

"Settled down,Dude! Your mother is about to come. You can chat with that chick later in the break." Mike said in a aggravated tone as we both watched Tanya round the corner but not before blew a kiss on my way. I smirked at her and leaned back in my chair. Just a few seconds later, our class teacher entered and I must tell, the vibes that I feel coming of her screams " Don't test me!".

Hello, Students . Welcome to the second senior level. I'm Rickha Fereene . Your class teacher and I expect good class with good behavior from all of you till you passed out this class. Is that understood?" She said in her stern voice as she stood before us, gazing around the class, daring anyone to contradict her. We all nodded our heads in agreement and have I told you that there was pin drop silence in the class as if she was a lady crocodile instead of our class teacher? She asked one of the students to distribute the school schedules . Once we got the schedules in our hands, the whole class started comparing them with their friends.

" Hey! Edward. Good morning to you. Can I have a seat?" I looked up to saw Angela smiling down at me in a friendly way. I have always liked her because of her friendliness.

"Yeah, sure." I pick up my bag up and stashed it beside my bench. She sat down next to me.

"So? How are you? I've heard you are back with Tanya?" She asked me hesitatingly and shyly. Of all the things that I like about Angela, she is always there to hear what is bothering you and eager to help you in anyway.

" I'm fine, thank you. Yes, I'm back with her." I smirked as she frowned down at her schedule.

"Oh!" She clearly dropped the subject.

" Multimedia?Web technology? What does it suppose to mean?" Angela cried quietly.

" It mean we are going to study this for the whole two year." I told her.

"How do you know?" She looked up at me in awe. I smiled down at her.

" Well, let's say my "sixth sense" had told me about that." I winked at her and she blushed.

" You mean "I read the teachers thought that's why I know", right?" She scoffed as she smirked up at me. I half shrugged and half nod at her. She laughed.

" You are something else Edward Cullen." She said as she shook her head whilst smiling.

" Don't I know that?" I nudged her ribs and she giggled. I smiled and looked up just in time to see the 'Innocent-kind' girl was looking at her friends and I watched her. Her friends look up at her and nodded at her. She looked down and I watched how her eyes skimmed the page she was holding. Her face split into a Cheshire grin and that smile made me blink. I was half aware when Angelia and Kiara both smacked their forward when they noticed her grinning.

" Library" They both groaned and cursed as they fumed and glare at everything in front of them.

" Yup!" She cried as she leaned back in her and crossed her arms in front of her, all the while grinning as if she had won a visit to 'santa claus' itself and mocking them.

Soo _freaking_ cute and adorable she looked that I couldn't help but laughed at her childishness.

Maybe she had heard my amused tone because she turned her head and notice me staring at her. Her cheeks flooded with the most beautiful color -Scarlett. She looked away as our class teacher begin to call our roll calls. I looked away and chuckled again.

I know the effect I had on girls. Just one glance at them from me made them swoon.

_But this girl. _

I thought as I look up at her again, her cheeks fading into a normal color. Taking with her friends and they looked away. She rolled her eyes at them and looked down at her book and frowned.

_She is something else. _ My inner voice told me as I looked down at my book.

Kind… selfless… cute… funny and beautiful.

I frowned as I thought in agreement.

Something else, Indeed.

* * *

Next period come with the ring of the second bell and the whole class stood up to went to our respective class. I took out my books as well and walked out of the class. I fell in steps behind 'cute girl' and Angelia. I know I shouldn't listen to their conversation but I was curious what the girl would say.

" So? Why were you blushing back before?" Angelia demanded.

" Blushing? Who was blushing?" She cocked her head at one side, faking as she don't know what is she talking about. Angelia gave her ' Cold glare' that clearly said' _don't mess with me_'. I want to warn her to not play with Angelia because I know what she can do. I coughed to gain their attention and they both turn to face me. The 'cute girl' looked up at me and then funny thing happen.

As soon as she saw me, her cheeks erupt in flame and the books she was holding slipped from her hands.

I blinked as she scooped down and hastily picked up her books.

" Clumsy" Angelia said as she shooked her head disapprovingly as she stood up. If possible, her cheeks turned more red.

" See you later." She squeaked as she skipped inside the class. I smirked and turned to greet Angelia.

" Hello, Angelia." I smiled down at her as she beamed up at me.

" Hey, Edward. Nice to meet you too." She laughed as she step forward and gave me a side hug.

" Where is big bear?" She shrugged out of my embrace and glance around her. But before I could say anything, she shook her head at me.

" Nice way to go, Em." Confused, I follow her gaze and looked inside the class. He was grinning down at the 'cute girl' and I didn't fail to notice that she was appearing very relaxed beside him whilst smiling shyly up at him.

" Look like he had befriend her, don't you think, Edward?" I hummed as I continue to watch them. It was then a thought occurred to me.

" Hey, Ang? What that girl name?" I nodded toward the 'cute girl' who was standing with Emmet.

" Oh! She is my close friend. Chief swan only child. Her name is -" she get interrupted by our Multimedia Teacher and she nodded at me before she walked inside the class. Before going to class I noticed something silver lying at the corner of the door. I reached down and extract that and I twirl it around my fingers. It look a sliver … pen. Yes! I thought as I twirled it again. It sleek and shiny but it was definitely a pen. I pocketed it in my coat and I , too settled down and waited for the class to begin. The chief swan daughter walked inside the class and I couldn't help but stare.

What's wrong with you? I thought as I watch her round the last cabin just next to mine and sped up and sat down with furrowed brows.

The teacher ' Mrs. Pamela Anderson' told us about what we are going to do for the next two years and I looked around to wink at Angela and she smiled. She begin to call out the names of our partner.

I zone out until I heard my name been called.

"Angelia-Edward" She stood from next to my cabin, walked and round the table and come to sat beside me. She throw me a smile and I return it back to her.

Then called out the 'Cute girl' name with Emmet.

" Bella-Emmet." He jumped and almost sprint to sat down next to her.

" Hi." He said as he sat down.

" Hello." She giggled as he beamed down at her. I stare at her face as she smiled warmly up at him. I could tell that Emmet had already considered her as his " sister."

Bella. I thought.

As in Isabella.

"_oh! She is my close friend. Chief swan only child. Her name is-" _

Isabella Swan. Charlie Swan daughter. Hmm..

I thought as I sat staring at the computer and watched Angelia playing counter strike on the computer.

Everyone in this town knows chief swan. My parents told us how his wife left him when their daughter was just a baby, claiming that she can't lived in this place anymore. He had almost lost all his interest in everything when they left them. But just her daughter kept him sane. He loved her more than his own life. I had seen him, when he had come to our house when I was just eight year old. I had saw his happiness when he had said that her daughter is coming in this summer break. This is all he had got to live. Wait for her daughter to come at summer vacations to pay him a visit. Just this two years before he had come to tell Carlisle and Esme that his daughter is coming to live with him permanently. I was always curious at her but I haven't got a chance to meet her. She was always a mystery to me.

_But until now. _ My inner voice said as I looked at my side and watched her chat with my brother.

I wonder how much pain she had lived through. How much agony she had gone through. Did she still starve for the love while she watched another happy family? For the love she supposed to have both from her parents?

Why does it matters to you? My inner voice said. I frowned because it's the truth.

Leave her alone. I thought. I turned towards Angelia and started chatting with her until the bell rang for the next period.

* * *

After a fantastic break which I had spend with Tanya and my group, we all were sitting inside for the last class of the day. Almost half the class was passed out in there seat and the teacher was drooling in her voice. I stretched in my seat, hearing my joints popping in the process and stifled a loud wild yawn. I crossed my arms across my chest and turned to look out of the window.

But soon enough, my eyes were already focusing at their fascinating object.

Bella had her head propped up with her left hand and lazily doodling on her folder. She sighed heavily as she changed the angle of her pen and scribbled on the paper. She paused as Angelia slipped a note on her desk. She sighed again and scribbled something on that paper and cautiously passed back to her. I watched as her cheeks erupt in that red color and she squeezed her eyes shut, frustrated. Angelia slipped back the note and Bella bit down on her bottom lip as she wrote on it again, her cheeks redding as the seconds passed.

What's wrong with her? I thought.

Angelia scribbled something on it again and Bella read it again. She turned to look at her, looking highly confused as Angelia smirked and just staring ahead, apparently smug about something. Bella straightened up in her seat as if someone kick her from under her desk and she stare straight ahead in horror.

No! Horror might be an understatement. She looked terrified.

Her eyes wide, mouth slightly open and face ashen.

Yup! Petrified.

She swallowed, blinked , took a deep breath and shook her head ever so slowly. She looked back at her cautiously and look down at the paper in front of her, before leaning back in her chair as if she had heard that her puppy had died. She turned and stare out of the window. But after a minute I saw her breath hitched up in her throat and she turned back to bury her head in her arms. She didn't raised her head until the bell rang. I turned around as I heard my name been called from the outside.

" Eddie." I heard Tanya voice as I picked up my bag marched out of the class. Tanya glued her mouth to me as soon as I come near to her. I wound my arms around her as I deepen the kiss.

" Eww! Guys! Get a room." I heard Emmet yelled as he walked away from us with Alice, who was giving Tanya a death glare and me a disapproving look. I felt something warm and wet trailed down from my jaw down to my throat. I caught her elbow and pushed her away gently.

" Let's go, Tanya." I took her hand as she protest.

" Oh, Eddie. C'mon. We can do that. It's very common now-a-days. You are the only one who don't do that. I'm always ready." She licked her lips but I just ignore. I know that this type of things is common now-a-days but I want to spare it for my future wife.

Yes. I still haven't had .. _that_.

I had my own rules. I want to give my life partner the only thing that these fools have lost. I want to be her one and only and her to be _mine_ one and only.

I towed her forward and we come to stand by our parking spot.

" See you tomorrow, man." Peter said as he thumped me on my back and I nodded at him. We all were bade our Goodbyes and I turned to look Bella doing the same. She turned to walk away but Angelia stopped her and said something to her and walked away without looking back. Bella turned and her eyes found mine.

Among the seas of students, she stand out in the entire parking lot.

_Beautiful_. That's what I could think as I stare at her. Waist long soft curly chocolate brown hair, heart shape face, small policiean doll, soft plump pink lips and doe like eyes.

Beautiful, Indeed.

But she abruptly turned away and sprint out of the parking lot. I get inside my volvo and drove away from the school, with Bella's image in my mind.

Why do I care?

* * *

**So, guys? How'z it? I thought I should do it in his pov. I mean it's only fair, inn'it? Well, you know why does he care, don't you friends? *wink*.**

**Anyways, PLEASE **_** Review**_**… Tell me how's it..?! Have some sympathy for me? * bend down on knees* **

**"Good"…" Bad".. "Awesome"… " I like it"…" It's rubbish, don't wanna read it EVER again"…. or .. ANY TYPE OF WORDS are welcome… ( except abusive…).. Even if you type just.." OK".. in review would made me happy…. **

**So, pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee review… * on the verge of crying***

**LOVE YA,**

**satakshipari… ^_^**


End file.
